The present invention relates to a vehicle lamp furnished with a moving-reflector type aiming mechanism.
Vehicle lamps such as head lamps and fog lamp are generally provided with aiming mechanisms for adjusting directions of irradiation and in the case of a vehicle lamp having a reflector contained in a lamp body, a moving-reflector type aiming mechanism is employed.
Such a moving-reflector type aiming mechanism so configured that aiming screws are used to couple a tiltable reflector and a lamp body for containing the reflector functions is what tilts the reflector in a predetermined direction by turning the aiming screws in order to make an aiming adjustment.
However, the vehicle lamp equipped with the aforesaid moving-reflector type aiming structure has the following problem:
If the reflector is tilted more than necessary over a proper tilting angle position, the leading edge portion of the aforesaid aiming screw will be brought into contact with the rear surface of the reflector at a certain tilted angle. If the aiming screw is turned further, there will develop problems arising from defects such as cracks, crazing, bends and the like caused by the load of the aiming screw to the reflector.
When it is attempted to secure a large reflective area in a small-sized lamp in particular, the difficulty of providing a sufficient allowance in the direction of inclination results in developing the defects since the reflector and the lamp body are situated close to each other before the reflector is brought into contact with the aiming screw after exceeding the proper tilting angle position.